


肉食吸血鬼姐弟VS素食吸血鬼梅林

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莫甘娜與亞瑟是一對進食人血的肉食吸血鬼，梅林是一個只喝番茄汁的素食吸血鬼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	肉食吸血鬼姐弟VS素食吸血鬼梅林

1

“姐，爲什麽要我去對付那個精瘦的梅林？”

“因為他是我們的死對頭！”

“他做了什麽壞事嗎？。。。梅林看起來很可口。。。有種夏天番茄的味道。”

“。。。他是一個只喝番茄汁的吸血鬼，我們絕不容忍這種破壞血族傳統的吸血鬼的存在！” 

"可是。。。我好喜歡他。。。”

復仇大業怕是這輩子都完成不了了。

 

2

“梅林，番茄汁好喝嗎？” 

“你要不嚐嚐？” 

“。。。噢，天啊，真難喝！根本不能跟人血比！” 

“。。。亞瑟，你要不要跟我做個遊戲，如果你堅持一個月以番茄汁替代人血進食，我可以實現你任意一個願望，怎麼樣？” 梅林眨眨眼。

亞瑟之後都改喝番茄汁了。

姐姐的復仇大業怕是下輩子都完成不了了。

 

3

“亚瑟，你这几天去哪了？！”

“我跟梅林在一起。”

“他有什么好！你怎麼老跟他在一起！”

“嗯。。。梅林皮肤很白。”

“吸血鬼都很白。”

“嗯。。。他笑起来会有沙沙的喉音。”

“。。。”

“他的眼睛像藍色玻璃珠一样。”

“这些别的吸血鬼也有，为什么非要是他！”

“因為。。。跟他在一起，让我觉得我像人类一样拥有扑通扑通的心跳。”

 

4

＂亚瑟，你喜欢跟我在一起吗？＂

＂喜欢＂

＂有多喜欢？＂

＂如果拿我的生命来做比喻，遇到你之前漫长的吸血岁月根本无法与跟你在一起喝番茄汁的岁月相比拟。＂

＂为什么？＂ 

＂你就是我的血液，没有你我会死掉的。哎，梅林你的耳朵好红…＂

 

5

“亚瑟，你手里拿的什么？”

“这是我姐姐送你的礼物。番茄汁。”

“。。。”

“我说过我姐姐喜欢你的啦。”

梅林接过用番茄装的番茄汁，笑了笑。

两人正打闹着，亚瑟提议梅林尝尝姐姐送的番茄汁。

亚瑟看见梅林嘴角不自然的笑，有点奇怪。

梅林喝下第一口就倒下了。

突然房间里出现了莫甘娜。

“终于除掉了梅林这个异端死对头。”

 

亚瑟怀里抱着梅林，划开自己的手腕，鲜红的血液吧嗒吧嗒往梅林嘴里灌。

莫甘娜怒吼着“亚瑟！你知道你把你的血给了其他吸血鬼有什么后果吗？”

“我知道，我将会是他的奴隶。而我心甘情愿。”

亚瑟抬头严肃着看着姐姐。

“永生永世。”

 

莫甘娜叹口气 “哎，好了，混小子。这毒药要用真爱之血来化解。如果他醒了，你们两个混小子就赶紧远走高飞再也别让我看见！如果没醒，亚瑟，你应该知道是什么意思了，你就准备他的葬礼吧！”

 

亚瑟一脸悲伤的摸着梅林的脸，手腕搁在梅林嘴唇上，眼泪水在眼睛里打转转。

就在视野模模糊糊的时刻，亚瑟听到

“亚瑟，拿开你的手腕！我要被你的血噎死了。”

下一刻梅林被亚瑟紧紧箍在怀里。

“。。。亚瑟，你快放开我，我要窒息死了。”

亚瑟很久之后才放开梅林。

梅林伸手抹掉他的眼泪，眼角笑纹泛起，两人额头相触。

“亚瑟，我只愿喝你的血，只愿死在你手上。”

 

亚瑟半晌冒出一句话“可是，梅林，你不是只喝番茄汁吗？”

莫甘娜在一旁扶额“弟弟，人家在跟你表白，你还不懂吗？”

亚瑟还是一头雾水。

 

两人站起身，准备离开。

莫甘娜拦住梅林“没办法了，我弟弟交给你了。不处理掉你我很难办，只能当作把你们俩都处理了。”

梅林一脸坏笑“当然，他是我的。也只会跟我走。”说着眨眨眼“这一招真是一举两得。”

 

莫甘娜在那一刻发现自己中了梅林的陷阱，弟弟也被人拐走了，真是后悔莫及。

 

可是，亚瑟傻笑时露出的虎牙和梅林微笑时的酒窝都是爱的象征，不是吗？

这就足够让他们行走天涯不离不弃。

END


End file.
